swsefandomcom-20200215-history
Contract Enforcement (II)
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Unknown Regions See also: Imminent Impact Part 1: The Job; Part 3: Conclusion Continued from Part 1: The Job This encounter serves as the climax of Imminent Impact, the mini-adventure introduced on the previous Part. If a Skyscan station detected the heroes during their approach to 244Core, this encounter begins before the Meteorite Storm announcement. Otherwise, it begins about 15 minutes before impact. The Jig Is Up In response to Tor-Ro-Bo's violation of profit-sharing contracts, security forces from Eeook and other corporations attack the processing center. Despite the imminent Meteor Shower, the attack is not called off. Eeook badly wants to catch Tor-Ro-Bo with smugglers at its facility and hopes to be in and out before the meteors strike the area. Read the following text aloud: "A screeching siren suddenly wails throughout the center, followed by on automated alarm: "Alert! Incoming attack. Protocol 514 initiated. Stand by to repe/-" The message is cut off, replaced by a few seconds of static, then a living voice cuts in: "Attention 879. Once again, you are in violation of Profit-Sharing Agreement Relaali 374.5.2. Your smugglers will not get away from us this time." As the center's automated announcements return, you hear the squeal of airspeeders and the impact of missile strikes nearby. Next to your landing platform, an enormous storage bin unfolds to reveal a pair of basic laser cannons, although no gunner seems to be nearby." The attack catches 879 completely by surprise. Tor-Ro-Bo uses Protocol 514 to cover up the existence of smugglers by mind-wiping all Droids that have made contact with the heroes. (This explains why the heroes have interacted only with Droids, not living beings, during their visit to the center.) After the announcement of Protocol 514, the heroes notice that any Droids near them stop dead for a few seconds, then appear to have forgotten who the heroes are. Most worker Droids still respond to their commands, but 5T4 ignores their orders and questions and refuses to help them further, although it does not hinder them. If threatened, 5T4 calls security, but nobody comes to help. Shortly after the attack begins, six missiles (Reflex Defense 22, 20 Hit Points, Damage Threshold 10, Speed 16) scream toward the hangar. The heroes can try to shoot them down, but at least one strikes above the heroes' landing platform. The impact drops a pile of pipes and structural chunks down on the platform, partially blocking the hangar entrance. Creatures within 5 squares of the hangar door are subject to a 1d20+10 attack against their Reflex Defense from falling debris (Treat as an Area Attack). They take 3d6 points of damage, and on a Critical Hit, they are also trapped in the debris. Next, a large Eeook Protector VI Patrol Speeder attempts to land on the heroes' platform. If it succeeds, four Eeook Security Agents bound out and try to subdue the heroes. If the speeder is damaged, it crashes onto the platform, and the agents take 4d6 points of crash damage. Encounter Map Features of the Area The Area has the following features: * [[High Gravity|'High Gravity']]:''' High Gravity applies to all combat and Skill Checks, except for heroes who are used to High Gravity environments. The Gamemaster characters are not subject to these effects, since they have been on 244Core for an extended period of time. * '''Landing Platform 9: The small landing platform is surrounded and essentially walled in by equipment, machinery, and massive storage bins. It is large enough to accommodate a light freighter. Crates and Equipment are scattered around the perimeter, providing Cover. Characters can Climb the equipment and take up higher positions among the pipes and machinery. * Hangar: The hangar building is a relatively light structure, with walls of thin metal plates on a metal skeleton. It is large enough to accommodate a light freighter, as well as temporary storage for cargo awaiting transport. A small holographic projector enables the hangar to communicate with other parts of the processing center. A giant set of double doors opens on a corridor that winds down into the valleys, allowing access to machinery and other elements. The next inhabited space is a residential and administration zone 5 kilometers away. The hangar is filled with discarded crates and packaging, along with a basic set of tools for starship maintenance. A ladder in one corner leads to a roof hatch, giving access to the pipes and machinery on the hangar's roof. Continued in Part 3: Conclusion